bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 11, part 2: And More Madness returns
Miss me guys? ; ) Sorry I've been gone for so long! Marching band season really did a number on me! Now that I'm finished with that, I can return back to my normal schedule! By the way, big thanks to DP, Swimmy D, and Animefave1 (from FanFiction.net) for checking up my story. You guys rock! ^^ ---- And now back to more misadventures... ---- (Avril's P.O.V ) "Huff huff... Zero... Slow down!" I complain to him. "You walk too slow." Zero replies coldly and slowed down a little. In case if you guys are wondering what's happened so far, allow me to explain it in three words: abandoned and lost. How do you get separated from the group and get lost in a short amount of time? I'm such a baka. However, I met a guy named Zero Randel and said he'll show me where the girls are at. But so far... "This guy is so cold-hearted." I mumbled. "Thanks. I get it from my dad." He replies. "Can't we at least-" "Not yet." "Why not?!" Even though the conversation went into an awkward silence, I continue to glare at him angrily. What's with this guy!? All his does is blocks me out from any conversation I try to start and insults me every time ask him for a break. Just how much more do I have to endure?! I can't stand him! Since there was no way to persuade him in to taking a break, I decided to ask if we were getting close to where my friends are at. Until... "Let's take a break here." Zero says before he stop by the water fountain, "Wait here until I come back." I was dumbstruck before ask him where he was going. "Quit asking that." He rebuke before he walked off. I reluctantly sat on the edge of the water fountain. I wonder what the others are doing right now? ~*Meanwhile at Music Shop*~ (Story) "Wow! The is song is so amazing!" Lidith comments while listening to a demo music "I know right? YV2 Yuma is the best! One of my favorite songs he sung is called 'Senbonzakura.' It's so good!" Rie exclaimed while picking up one of Yuma's CDs, "Here, you should listen to whole CD! I'll buy it for you!" "Oh you shouldn't have. I can buy for myself but thank you." "No way, I insist! If there's any who's interested in Yuma's songs, I don't mind helping at all!" "...Thank you." While placing the CD to Łidith's hands, Kiyoko walks over to Aisha to check up. She notices that Aisha was listen to one of Aoi Eir Demo music while holding onto two CD cases. Before Kiyoko who ask her what they were, Aisha removed the headphones and turn toward her. "Kiyoko, have you ever met Aoi?" She asks. "Hm? Aoi Eir?" Kiyoko answers, "I guess we meet a couple of times but that was only for concerts. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering. I'm planing to buy a two of her CDs. One for and one for Avril. I hope she likes it!" "Avril! Oh no, we forgot about her! Uhh, stay here with Łidi-chan while I go find Avi-chan!" Without hearing a response, Kiyoko ran off in search for Avril. "Baka Baka Baka! Why do I always get carried away with things like this!?" ~*meanwhile*~ (Avril's P.O.V) "Hmm... You guys have a long history together, don't you." Zero comments after taking a sip of his soda. After a few minutes passed by, Zero can back with two cans of sodas for us to drink. While we did that, I decided to try and start a conversation again and from my surprise, he was happy to respond. I told him about why moved and who Kiyoko was. Don't worry, I didn't told him any about me or Raphael being summoners and all. I know how much you guys don't want the surprise to be spoiled so quickly. Curious as I am, I decided to ask Zero about his life. "Me? There's nothing much to know about me." Zero begins, "I was born and raised here in New Minstrel city. My family runs an old japanese traditional inn. It's really small but the we bring in a lot of customers every season. And each season when more people come in, it's more back pains that I have to endure everyday. Don't get me wrong though! I actually love working at the inn. My Mom worked hard for her inn to get this popular for 20 years. She's has this crazy strength to keep moving forward just like my father." "What does you're father do around the inn?" I asked him. However he just remained silent for a few seconds. Did I said something wrong? "Avi! There you are!" I turn from behind and saw Kiyoko running up to me while waving. Looks she was looking for me as well. "Thank gods I found you! Are you ok?" She asked, worried. "I'm ok!" I reply with a smile, "I was with Zero the whole time. We were trying to for you and the other girls." "You were?! Gomen'nasai (I'm so sorry), Avi-chan!" Kiyoko bowed her head deeply. "It's ok! Really! I'm fine!" "Wait a minute. You understood what she said?" Zero asked, surprised. I nodded my head. "Mmhmm! When we were little, she alway taught me to how to understand her language for two months. In exchange, I taught her how to understand english language." "Yup! Avi-chan's a way better tutor then the ones my parents sent me!" Kiyoko chimed as wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze. Same Kiyoko as always! As my best friend held me tightly, I heard a slight from Zero. "A strong bond... I'm so..." "Did you said something?" "...no." ~*Brave Frontier*~ "Ahh~ That was the best shopping day I ever had in a long time!" "Too bad we got separated right in the middle of it." "Right. Gomen'nasai..." After we spent another hour of mall time, it was already time for us to go home. Aisha and Lidith went home to their route while Kiyoko, (yes) Zero, and I took our route. Surprisingly it's incredibly dark outside tonight. Don't tell me it's 11:50 p.m already! "Oh yeah! I'm glad that we got meet again. Zero was it?" Kiyoko converses to Zero. "...Yeah." He replies plainly. "I see you're wearing those earrings I saw the last time. I it still suits you well!" Zero suddenly began to fluster slightly. "Urk! T-thanks I guess." Kiyoko giggled. "What's wrong? Did that made you fluster all of a sudden?" "Don't make fun of me!" Heh heh. I see where this is going!~ I was going to jump in on the fun but suddenly... "Is it just me or is the mirror moving all of a sudden?!" Kiyoko shrikes while pointing at the mirror from a furniture store's display stand. After hearing what Kiyoko said, I immediately pulled out my cellphone and stared at the current time. It's 12p.m... Category:Blog posts